


Beauty and the Beast

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, Reader Insert, Star Trek AOS AU, Violence, be our guest - Freeform, beasty leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: My take on a Beauty and the Beast AU with our favorite grumpy doctor as Beast, and you, dear reader, as Belle.





	1. First Impressions

It was a cold, harsh winter evening. The snow was beginning to fall heavier to the ground, swirling around your horse’s hooves. The bitter wind bit through your clothes, straight to your core. You pulled your cloak around you tighter as the wind howled through the trees, stinging your face.

“Were lost Quinto” you confess to your horse “How did we get lost? We know these woods like the back of our hands, or hooves in your case” Quinto just sniffed into the air, seemingly unaware of your plight.

You continue to ride a while longer, trying to find your way to something, anything that looked familiar. The sun began to slowly dip into the western horizon, soon it would be too dark to see where you were going.

“We’ve got to find somewhere to stay the night, Quinto. We’ll freeze to death out here” you mused to yourself as you patted Quinto’s thick neck. Quinto snorted softly in reply, as if agreeing with you.

You began to sweep the forest in the fast fading light, looking for something that might pose as a suitable shelter. You were about to give up hope when a small flicker of light danced in the distance, catching your eye.

“Oh thank goodness, come on Quinto, let’s go check it out” you said as you pulled on Quinto’s reigns slightly, altering his course. You ride up to the open front gate and deftly hop off of Quinto and tie him to a stump by the stairs.

“Stay here” you tell Quinto quietly “I’ll be back soon” you pat Quinto softly as if to reassure him and make your way up the steps. You peeked inside a window as you passed on your way to the door, it was dark inside.

The only indication that someone might be there was the shadow of a fire dancing on the walls. “Fire” you think to yourself, realizing now just how cold you were getting. You hoped someone was home.

You approached the door and knocked tentatively. You stand there for a few seconds, listening for some sort of reply, or indication that someone is there. After no reply, you knock a little harder this time, the force of the knock pops the door open slightly.

You stare at the crack in the door hesitantly, knowing you shouldn’t, but your desire to be warm and out of this storm takes precedence over niceties. You push open the door the rest of the way and shut it quietly behind you.

“Hello” you call out quietly “is anyone here? I’m sorry to intrude, but the door was open, and it’s so cold out…” you trail off when you hear no reply. You slowly make your way down the hall to the fire, darting your eyes in every direction trying to see or hear anyone. As you got closer to the fire you began to hear noises. Noises, or voices, you weren’t quite sure.

“Hello” you call out tentatively once more. The noises stopped at the sound of your voice. You rounded the corner and grabbed a lit candlestick on the table to help look around.

“Is anyone there” you repeat.

“Just me” you heard a voice say.

“Who’s there” you said quickly, spinning around in circles. You felt a tap on your shoulder and you gave out a sharp gasp and dropped the candlestick you were holding.

“Well that wasn’t very nice” you heard the voice say.

“Who’s there” you cry out, starting to freak out slightly about not being able to find the source of the voice.

“Down here” the voice said.

“Down where” you reply looking around your feet.

“Here” said the voice as the candlesticks flames came to life once more. You looked down at your feet and saw the candlestick staring back at you. You screeched out in horror and bolted further back into the room towards the fire and hid behind the chair sitting in front of it.

“What the hell was that” you mutter to yourself, out of breath, as a movement catches your eye. The chair’s armrests were moving. You let go of the chair and stumble back towards the fire.

“What is going on here” you breathed to yourself. You had to be imagining things right? Candlesticks don’t talk, chairs don’t move on their own. Right?

“Please calm down miss, everything is ok. We’re not going to hurt you” replied a clock as it shuffled into the light of the fire.

“A clock.. a clock is speaking” you thought to yourself. You really were losing your mind. You would have shuffled back further but you were already pressed so far against the wall that you swear you’d go right through it.

“My name is James, this is my counterpart Spock. What’s your name, miss” James the candlestick asked as he hopped alongside Spock in the flickering light of the fire.

You just stood there staring, not daring to breathe. You closed your eyes as tight as you could and counted to ten, then opened them slowly. The clock and candlestick were still there.

“Madam, are you alright” Spock inquired.

“There’s a clock and a candlestick talking to me, I’m pretty sure that qualifies as not alright” you reply as you work to regulate your breathing.

“Don’t be frightened” James soothed “let’s get you warm by the fire and I’ll have Mrs. Saldana make you a nice spot of tea”.

“Let me guess, she’s a teapot” you half joked. When James nor Spock said a word, you just leaned your head back against the wall and groaned. This was going to be a long night.

With no other choice other than fighting the blizzard outside you decide to cast your lot with the talking home accessories.

You cautiously allowed them to shuffle you over to the chair once more and sat heavily in it. The chair shrugged its blanket off its back and you wrapped it around your frame gratefully.

“We’ll get that tea started up” James reassured as he and Spock began to leave the room. You couldn’t help but overhear Spock whisper something about the master not liking this.

You gulped but it couldn’t be any worse than what you’ve already been through already tonight, right? You were finally warming up by the fire and began to doze off waiting on the tea, when you heard shuffling behind you, yet this was louder and heavier than any clock or candlestick.

“What are you doing in my home” a low voice rumbled behind you.

You were so surprised, you leapt out of the chair and turned to face the direction the voice had come from. Seeing nothing but a dark outline, you try squinting to no avail, he was too far away from the fire light.

“I asked you a question, girl” the voiced boomed “what are you doing in my home”

“I uh, I got lost, in the woods. It was snowing so I came seeking refuge from the storm. I’m sorry I came in uninvited. It was just so cold and I..” you reply very quickly, stumbling over your words.

“Get out of my home, before I throw you out” the voice low but full of warning.

“But I.. the snow..” you sputter out, really not wanting to go back out in the blizzard, but not sure if you really wanted to stay here now either.

“I SAID GET OUT” the voice roared as he came closer to you in the firelight.

You made a small gasp and stepped back. You got a better look at his face as the firelight flickered across his features. A long thick scar went from one eyebrow, across his eye and down his cheek, slightly disfiguring one side of his face. It almost looked like he was blind in one eye, but you couldn’t quite tell in the dim light. He was tall and built, his hair was thick and stuck up in different directions, his face had quite a bit of stubble.

“What are you looking at” he questioned, voice a low growl once more.

“Nothing, I.. I’m sorry.. I..” you sputter out. You were about to apologize more when you were thankfully saved.

“Sir! I see you’ve found our guest” James announced quickly hoping to defuse the situation as he hopped between you and the man.

“Excuse me? Guest? Who are you to decide who our guests are” the man growled at James.

“Sir, it’s cold and storming out. It would be illogical to send her outside to catch her death” Spock added in, coming to stand beside James.

The man stood there and glared at you, he had piercing eyes that danced in the glow of the fire. He fumed and growled but finally relented.

“FINE! Put her in the east wing! She is to go no where else, understood” the man ordered giving you one last glare “no where else” as he turned and stormed back to where ever he came from. All three of you gave quiet sighs of relief as the footsteps faded into the distance.

“Come along now, let’s get you that tea” James said, breaking the heavy silence, as he hopped along in front of you.

“Well there’s nothing for it now” you think to yourself “what have you gotten yourself into”


	2. Curious

You followed James and Spock as they tinkered down the hallway, still trying to process this whole bizarre situation. Jim’s candlesticks being the only light as they glowed brightly in the dark hallway.

“Oh no, my horse” you say suddenly, feeling guilty for forgetting about Quinto out in the storm.

“It’s alright miss, we’ve already gotten him sheltered in our barn in the back. He’ll be perfectly safe and warm” Spock replied as he slipped inside a doorway.

“Come on, just in here” James said as he waved you over through the door. You followed them through the door and shut it softly behind you.

“Guys…” you ask quietly as you’re enveloped in the darkness of the room. No sooner did the word leave your lips, when soft light began to shine further in the room. You stared amazed at the gorgeous chandelier that had come to life, shining light on a beautiful mahogany table.

You made your way over to the table and ran your hand along the dark wood, taking in its color and detail.

“Have a seat, have a seat” James insisted “Mrs. Saldana will be out shortly with your tea.

“Indeed” Spock replied “I’ll go check on her now”. You just stared after Spock as he made his way out of the room.

You eventually took a seat at the end of the table and just stared around the room, taking everything in. You were brought out of your thoughts when you hear the door creak open and more voices wafted through the air.

“Out in this weather? My my..” the voice said as a teapot came ambling further into the light. You just stared, still trying to adjust to this bizarre situation.

“It is rude to stare” the teapot scolded

“Oh my, I’m sorry, this is just all.. all..” you couldn’t even think of a word to describe what this was.

“Strange, dear” the teapot questioned helpfully.

“For a lack of a stronger word… yes” you reply as you watch the teapot fill up a little teacup.

“Quite alright dear, it’s understandable. I’m Mrs. Saldana, and this is my grandson Anton” Mrs. Saldana added as you watched the tiny teacup hop over to you. You bend down and take the handle into your hand gently.

“Hi” the small teacup said enthusiastically “I’m Anton, who are you”

“Nice to meet you Anton, I’m Y/N” you replied with a smile, realizing you haven’t introduced yourself to anyone yet.

“That’s a very pretty name” Anton replied, giggling as you lifted him to your lips and took a sip. You sat him down on the table and he hopped around and looked up at you.

“Why thank you” you said, giving him a warm smile. This was still seriously weird, but Anton’s chipper demeanor was beginning to put you at ease. You slowly sipped on your tea taking in the massive room around you. It was a gorgeous dark blue room, lined with gold trim, and a beautiful painted ceiling. You finished your tea and sat Anton back down on the floor.

“Alright Anton, time for bed” Mrs. Saldana ordered as Anton hopped over to join her.

“Aww, do I have to” Anton whined.

“Yes Anton, bed. Off you get” Mrs. Saldana ordered “I hope you have a good rest of you evening dear”

“Thank you, and thank you for the tea, it was lovely” you replied with a small smile.

“Anytime dear, good night” she replied as she and Anton tinkered out of the doorway, just leaving you and James in the room.

“Are you ready for bed miss? I’ll show you to your room for the evening, if you’ll just follow me” James said as he hopped over towards you on the table.

“First, tell me what’s going on in this crazy place, because this..” you say as you look around the room and bring your arms up into the air “is not normal”.

James was silent for a few moments and you could see the hesitation in his features, even if he was a candlestick.

“Come on, please? I’m already here in the middle of it all. I at least deserve an explanation for being yelled at” you tried to coax the answers out of him.

James just sighed and rubbed what you assumed was the back of his head with one of his candlestick hands.

“I’m not sure it’s my place to say” he started out tentatively. You gave him a pleading look and he sighed and relented.

“It all started a few years ago, when he met a woman named Jocelyn. In the beginning it was all love and warmth and they soon had a baby girl, Joanna. Not long after the baby was born, did it all start going downhill. Jocelyn grew colder and more distant every day it seemed. No one could understand why. That is till one day, Spock and I overheard her talking to someone outside, while the master was away. She was only in it for his money and his power, this whole time. My heart sank for my friend but he deserved to know” James started to hesitate and wrung his two candlestick hands together. You leaned forward, and crossed your arms on top of the table. The movement egging James along.

“Spock and I went and told the master right away. At first he was angry with us, he thought we were making it up, understandably so. As the days went on he became painfully aware that perhaps we were telling the truth. Until one day, he caught her himself talking to the same man when she thought he was away. He immediately flew into a rage, and the arguments flared. He eventually told her to get out, to get out and never come back. Jocelyn grew livid at the thought of losing all his money and power…” James trailed off.

You hadn’t realized that you were sitting there with your mouth agape, completely enthralled by his tale.

“Then what happened” you said quietly.

“She took a knife from his bedside table and gave him the scar your saw earlier” James said quietly

“Jocelyn did that” you questioned, horrified.

“In addition to the scar, she cursed us all. She cursed him to never to be able to find love again, saying that if she couldn’t have him, that no one could. As for us, she cursed us all as well for being loyal to the master and helping to foil her plans. Then she fled while the master was in agony. She fled and she took little Joanna with her. We haven’t heard from her or been able to find her since. The master hasn’t been the same since that day” James finally finished.

“Wow, what a truly evil woman” you replied with a scowl “how could someone be that cruel? Is there not a way to lift the curse”

“The thought of money and power can do terrible things to people” James shook his head slightly and sighed. “We don’t know… we don’t know if there is a way or not. For all we know we’re stuck like this forever”

“That’s truly awful, I’m so sorry” you replied quietly. James just shook his head gently.

“It’s quite alright miss, we’ve all had the time to come to terms. Now let’s get you to your room. You must be tired” James observed as he hopped down from the table “come along, miss”

You got up slowly from the table and began to follow his flickering lights out the door and down the hall. You walked down the hallway, trying to take in the decor. The hallway way was lined with a beautiful thin rug, gorgeous paintings hung on the walls, suits of armor dotted the walls between the paintings. You walked a ways more and almost stepped on James, not noticing he stopped in front of a doorway as you continued to take in everything.

“Here we are miss, just inside now” James spoke up to you as he opened the door gently. You followed in behind him, as the lights came on softly in the room.

“Was there a place in this house that wasn’t absolutely gorgeous” you thought to yourself as you took in the soft pinks and purple highlights in the room. You wondered briefly if this was meant to be Joanna’s room, your heart gave a twinge at the thought. James shows you around the room and turns to take his leave.

“Good night, miss. Sleep well” James said with a bow “see you in the morning”

“Thank you for everything, James. See you in the morning” you reply as you sat yourself in the big bed. You pulled back the covers and crawled inside. You fell asleep rather quickly, but couldn’t help yourself as you drifted off to sleep thinking about your host and his sad predicament.

You woke up early the next morning and stretched and made your way to the window and peered outside. It was still snowing outside, although not quite as bad as the previous night.

“Doesn’t look like I’m going anywhere today either” you say quietly to yourself. You made your way to the double doors to your room and opened them just enough to peek your head outside.

“Hello… is anyone out here” you called out into the hall, sweeping the corridor. Upon seeing no one and hearing no reply, so step out of the room tentatively and pick a direction and head down the hallway. If you were going to be stuck here all day again, you were going to go exploring.

You wandered aimlessly down the hallway looking into various rooms, trying not to be too nosy, but you couldn’t help but be curious.

You were passing by yet another room, whenever something inside caught your eye. You doubled back, and creaked opened the door slightly and your eyes go wide as you swing the door further open. You walk through the door and scan your eyes quickly from floor to ceiling.

Books. Shelves and shelves of books, from the floor to the ceiling and as far back inside the room as your eyes could see. You made a happy squeal in your throat and began to race around the room looking at as many books as you could get your hands on. Before long you had a stack of books beside a chaise lounge chair by the window and were deep in a story, so deep in fact that you didn’t notice you were being watched.

The man from last night stood just inside the doorway, as not to be seen out of the corner of your eye as you read. He must have been standing there for a good ten minutes, just watching and observing as you were engrossed in your book.

He was curious about you. Usually whenever he growled at people, they fled right then and there, let alone stay the night and still be here the next day, but not you. He cleared his throat quietly.

The noise brought you out of your storybook trance, and you leapt to your feet, dropping the book to the floor with a loud thunk. Your eyes met his across the room, then drifted to the rest of his face, you were at least prepared for it this time.

The scar on his face was long and thick and a light shade of pink, standing out visibly against his otherwise darker skin tone. You were also right in your previous assessment, he did look blind in one eye, as you stared into the milky whiteness of his left eye. Your heart tightened a smidgen, thinking of the reason behind it all.

“I’m sorry, I know you told me not to go anywhere else, but I just wanted to see more, then I found this library and it’s absolutely amazing…” you sputtered out as the man had his eyes set, narrowed. As he made his way over to you, you start to back up but you’re stopped by the chair you were sitting in.

“I’m.. I’m sorry… please” you squeak out under his intense stare. He comes within a foot of your personal space, keeping the disfigured side of his face away from you. He bent over slowly and picked up the book.

“This is one of my favorites” he commented gruffly as he looked at the cover and handed the book back to you, his face still giving away no emotion.

“I, uh.. thank you, mine too” you said taken completely by surprise by his words, as you took the book back from his hand apprehensively.

“Dinner is at 7pm. If you want to eat, you eat with me, don’t be late. Make sure you clean up these books when you’re done” he ordered curtly as he turned on his heels to leave. You just stared at him in confusion as his words sank in.

“Wait, can I at least know your name” you call after him.

“Leonard” he replied quickly.

“Y/N” you called after him but he promptly exited the room without so much as a backwards glance.

“This guy really is curious” you think to yourself intrigued, wanting to know more about this complicated man. You hoped that you would get some answers at dinner, but you didn’t want to get your hopes up too high. You sat back down on the chaise lounge chair to finish your book, and tried not to think too much about it, but despite your best efforts you couldn’t help but let a small grin grace your lips.


	3. Dinner

You had been in the library all day. Your ‘to be read’ pile was slowly getting smaller than your ‘read’ pile. You had gotten so wrapped up in your last book, that you didn’t realize how late it was getting.

You only lifted your nose out if the book when you realized that it was steadily getting too dark to read. You looked outside to look at the still falling snow, and see the sun dipping below the horizon.

You glance over at the clock in the room, 6:55 it read. Your eyes bugged as you quickly hopped off the lounge chair and made your way to the door, not wanting to be late, for fear of more yelling.

You zigged and zagged through the maze of hallways, trying to find your way back to the dining room. You had wandered quite a ways away from your room it seemed.

You finally found the familiar corridor and headed down the correct way, and stopped yourself outside of the dining room doors yet again. You could see the light dancing from underneath the door way. You take a deep breath and push the doors open and took a tentative step inside.

“You’re late” Leonard said curtly, not bothering to look up at you.

“I’m not..” you started, then looked at the clock on the wall, 7:05 it read.

“Oh..” you cringed “sorry”

“Please have a seat miss” James said as he made his way over to you to escort you to your seat.

“Thank you” you said quietly in reply, as you followed James to your seat. Spock met you there and pulled out your chair.

“Madam” Spock said with an incline of his head.

“Thank you, Spock” you replied as you took your seat. Mrs. Saldana and Anton came over to pour you a cup of tea.

“Hi Y/N” Anton said in his usual enthusiastic voice.

“Good evening, dear” Mrs. Saldana said as she was pouring the tea.

“Good evening you two” you replied, poking at Anton and making him giggle.

You could see Leonard watching you out of the corner of your eye, but you kept your eyes on Anton.

“Dinner is served” Spock announced as he and James brought in a couple of platters for the two of you and sat one in front of you and one in front of Leonard. Spock and James both removed the lids at the same time and sat them aside.

“Oh wow, chicken, red potatoes and asparagus, my favorites. Thank you” you said to Spock and James as they hopped off the table to leave you two be.

You sat there eating your dinner quietly. You couldn’t take the silent tension for much longer, so you decided to pluck up the courage and speak.

“So how long have you lived here” you ask softly, using your fork to try and stab an asparagus spear nervously. When you risked a glance across the table, you saw Leonard now had his eyes firmly planted on his plate, not giving any indication that he was going to answer you.

“Ok, then” you say quietly “I’m from Plains” you added in, still trying to break the ice “we own a farm, and raise horses for a living, what do you do”

You continued to look over at him hopefully, but he just had a pained expression on his face. You lowered your head back to your own plate, giving up hope of conversation. You poke your fork at your chicken, not feeling very hungry anymore.

“10 years” Leonard said very quietly from the other end of the table. You almost hadn’t heard his reply. You looked up from your plate and saw that Leonard was finally looking over in your direction. You locked eyes for a moment, then Leonard quickly looked back down at his plate. Not quite sure what you saw in those hazel eyes, but there was definitely something behind the facade.

“Oh.. where did you live before that” you questioned, hope creeping in your stomach that you might get to know more about this man.

“I don’t want to talk about it” Leonard replied in a voice that told you the subject was not up for discussion . Your hope had been squashed before it even got to fully form. You decided to finish your dinner in silence, so as to avoid another touchy subject. You slowly try to finish your chicken and quietly squeaked your chair away from the table.

“Thank you for dinner, it was delicious. May I be excused” you ask, not quite sure if it would be rude to just walk away.

“You’re welcome” Leonard finally said as he once again caught your eyes for a few fleeting seconds before looking away yet again, choosing to stare into the fire.

You took that as a dismissal and stood up from the table. You thanked James, Spock, Mrs. Saldana and Anton for everything and made your way out of the room. You slowly closed the door behind you and leaned against it.

“Well that could have gone better” you say quietly to yourself. You push yourself off from the door and head down the corridor to your bedroom.

You head back slowly to your bedroom replaying the events of dinner in your mind. You had wished that it had gone better, but as you told yourself earlier, you hadn’t gotten your hopes up too high.

You open your bedroom door and head inside. You pad over to the bed and fall into it. You were tired from reading all day, but you just couldn’t shut your mind off. You tossed and you turned, you couldn’t quit thinking about Leonard and everything he’s been through. You wanted to know more about this guarded man and you didn’t figure he’d be the one to tell you, so you decide to go exploring once more.

You quietly shuffle out of bed, you crack your door open and stick your head outside and check the corridor for signs of life. After not finding anyone, you quickly slip out of your room.

You walked down the dark hallway, only the light of the full moon and the occasional lit candle guiding your way. You walked and walked and passed by room after room with nothing much of interest in any of them. You were about to give up your quest when you spot one last door you almost missed in the dark.

You checked up and down the hallway, and creaked open the door to peek inside. What you saw inside shocked you, the room was a complete disaster. Pictures and glass lay broken on the floor, furniture lay busted and broken into pieces strewn about, papers were shredded and looked like confetti strewn about, curtains and drapes lay torn on the floor.

The only thing that didn’t seem destroyed or even touched was a little bassinet in the middle of the room. You took a deep shaky breath as you stepped inside.

You kept your eyes on that little bassinet as you made your way across the moonlit room. You were so focused you didn’t see the picture frame on the floor until you stepped on it with a crunch. You stepped back surprised and glanced down and picked up the photo.

The photo was ripped in half. The half that remained had Leonard in it and he was actually smiling, with genuine happiness in his eyes, while tickling a little giggling baby girl. You swallowed a lump that was forming in your throat, as you sat the picture back on the ground.

You resumed your way to the bassinet. You put your hands on the rim and peered inside. Inside was a small teddy bear and a little pink onsie outfit. Your heart broke at the sight. You reach your hand down and run your hand across the bear’s head, feeling its soft fur underneath your hand.

“What are you doing here” Leonard’s low strained voice growled. You immediately froze on the spot, suddenly terrified.

“I… just.. I..” you trail off, not really having a good excuse for being here, you knew you shouldn’t be.

“I thought I told you to go no where else” Leonard continued, chest heaving.

“You did, I’m sorry” you squeaked out. Your mind was telling you to run away but your body refused to budge, planting itself firmly to the ground. Leonard stormed over to you and placed his hands on the opposite side of the bassinet.

“Get out” Leonard snarled, as he stared into your eyes. You glanced down at his hands and you could see his knuckles turning white, his arms were shaking as he fought to restrain himself from losing control.

You took a step back from the bassinet and regarded Leonard for a couple seconds then took a few tentative steps around him as he stayed rooted in place, barely breathing. You walk quickly to the door, but hesitate in the entryway, you turn back to Leonard.

“James told me your story, about your curse” you started out quietly “it doesn’t matter what happened in the past, what she did to you. It doesn’t define you now, unless you let it”

You quietly slip out after that, not waiting for a reply. Leonard’s grip loosened slightly on the bassinet as his eyes dropped to the teddy bear, confliction dancing across his features.


	4. Trouble

You woke up early once again after an unrestful nights sleep, you felt guilty for last night. You shouldn’t have invaded his privacy like that. What were you thinking? You sighed as you made your way to the window and peered outside, it had finally stopped snowing. You were glad for a reason to get out of there for the day.

 

“Thank goodness” you say quietly “I need to go check on Quinto”

You walk over to the closet in the room and open the door and rummage through. Not a whole lot of options but you at least found a couple things you could use to layer up with. You slip your coat over everything and head to the door. You opened the door slowly and peeked your head out and looked both ways. You definitely did not want to run into Leonard today.

You made your way slowly down the hall, making sure you check both ways at every turn to make sure you weren’t going to run into anyone.

You finally made your way to what you hoped was the door leading outside. You grabbed the handle and you could feel how cold it was, you shudder and give it a tug. You blink rapidly as you’re almost blinded by the sun reflecting off of the snow. You bring your hand up to shade your eyes, as you take a look around.

It looked pretty drab in the dead of winter, but you were fairly certain it would be gorgeous in the spring. It was a huge garden, you could see places for plants, flowers, and small bushes and trees in the raised bumps of snow. You look around and finally see the faintly outlined pathway in the snow, and trudge your way through along it to the large barn in the distance.

You finally arrived at the barn, a little tired and soggy from making your way through the deep snow. You open the barn doors and are greeted with a variety of whinnies and nickers. You look around in awe at all the different horses that were here, from giant Clydesdales to Appaloosas to gorgeously speckled Paints. You slowly strolled past each stall, giving them all a once over, many varieties you recognized, a few you didn’t.

You finally find Quinto in a stall a little ways from the others. He nickered at the sight of you and made his way to the front of the stall.

“Hey boy, did you think I forgot about you in here” as you petted his snout that he stuck through the stall “let’s go for a ride shall we, where’s your reins and saddle” you ask absently, searching around Quinto’s stall.

After finally finding Quinto’s reins and saddle hanging on the wall beside his stall, you open the gate and let him out. You put the reins on Quinto and saddled him up. Quinto moved around excitedly after being cooped up for two days.

“Easy boy, I have to get you ready first” you said as you patted Quinto’s neck. You finished up tightening up the saddle and heaved your way onto Quinto’s back.

“Alright, come on boy, let’s ride” you tell Quinto with a smile as you squeeze his sides gently and tug on the reins in the way you want him to go. Quinto gladly obliges as he trots out of the gate into the white powdery snow.

Leonard had been watching you from his window upstairs. He watched as you trudged your way through the snow to the barn and went inside. He sighed and rubbed his face, tracing a finger along his scar on the way down. He punched the wall softly, leaving it there and placed his forehead on the cold window and closed his eyes.

“Heres your breakfast, sir” James announced as he carried in a small tray, Leonard snapped to attention “did the miss leave? I went to ask if she wanted breakfast and she was gone”

“No” Leonard replied quietly as he continued to look out the window, inclining his head to the field outside. James hopped over to the window and glanced outside and saw you and Quinto galloping and trotting through the snow, smiling and laughing.

“Ah” James said quietly “you like her don’t you” getting straight to the point.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Leonard huffed as he turned from the window and went to sit down at his small table to eat. James hopped over and up on the table.

“I think you do” James replied, wiggling his eyebrows at Leonard. Leonard just rolled his eyes and batted Jim off the table.

“How is everything else in the house” Leonard asked, trying to change the subject.

“Now I know you do, you’re deflecting” Jim observed as he hopped back up on the table with a smile. Leonard groaned and rested his head on his hands.

“Even if I did, which I certainly do not, the curse remember” Leonard sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Maybe so sir, but this one is still here, even standing up to you, unlike the rest. You never know until you try” James replied, nudging Leonard’s arm.

“You’re annoying even as a candlestick, you know that” Leonard huffed.

“Annoying because I make you admit your feelings” James asked with a smug smile.

“Especially because of that” Leonard grunted as he began to eat his breakfast.

“Even so, stop being so stubborn and at least try” James replied while crossing his arms.

“But what if..” Leonard’s reply was stopped in it’s tracks as a faint howl pierced the otherwise quiet winter air. Leonard turned his head towards the window and swiftly got up from his seat. He glanced outside and found you out on the edge of the property, your horse frozen to the ground. Leonard grumbled to himself as he hurried out of the bedroom.

Quinto was frozen to the ground as he stood there, ears and eyes darting around in all directions. Another howl pierced the cold winter air once more. Quinto began squealing and backing up as you tried to get him to move forward.

“Quinto, come on, we need to get back to the barn” you commanded as you tried to pull on his reins to no avail “Quinto, whoa, easy”. He finally began to move, too bad it was in the wrong direction. Quinto headed for the tree line that separated the forest from the field.

“No, Quinto, wrong way, turn around” you pleaded but it was too late. Four wolves sprang out of the treeline and immediately surrounded you. Quinto snorted at the wolves and began to dance around nervously as they started to form a tight circle around you.

The wolves barked and snapped at Quinto’s feet making him whinny and rear up. You tried to calm Quinto down enough so you could get him to obey and run away but to no avail. One wolf circled around behind Quinto nipping at his back legs, making him kick his feet out and begin to buck.

You soon lost your grip, and bounced right off Quinto’s back into the snow, landing hard on your side. You yelp in surprise and pain as you push the pain aside and quickly roll out of the way of Quinto’s pounding hooves.

You get up and quickly grab Quinto’s reins to keep him from running away. The wolves were relentless and kept circling tighter and tighter, barking and snarling. You weren’t sure what to do, you had no weapon, your horse was freaking out, and you were outnumbered. That is, until a shot rang out in the distance.

The wolves stopped at once at the sound. You quickly look in the direction the shot came from and saw Leonard in the distance with a shotgun. Leonard shot another round into the air and quickly reloaded the gun. Two wolves took off into the woods, the other two did not take so kindly to being shot at.

The pair of wolves seemed to completely forget about you as they turned their snarling and snapping towards Leonard and began to refocus their attack. You quickly begin to try to calm Quinto down to keep him from bolting as your eyes quickly went from your horse to Leonard.

The wolves began to spread out and circle Leonard as he took another shot, and missed.

“Dammit” Leonard muttered under his breath. That only left one shot for two wolves “better make it count”.

The wolves came in quickly around Leonard and began to advance as they growled lowly. Leonard’s shotgun rang out once more, finding its mark on one wolf, but he was unprepared for the second as it took his brief distraction as an opportunity and leapt into the air and came crashing down, knocking Leonard off his feet and knocking his gun away.

“Son of a..” Leonard growled as he hit his head hard on the ground and lifted up his arm to protect his face. The wolf clamped down on his arm hard, breaking the skin and sending blood trickling down his arm. Leonard cried out as he strained and tried to push the wolf off but it was too strong.

When Leonard thought his strength was about to give out, he heard a loud thud and the wolf yelped suddenly and dropped his arm. Leonard laid back in the snow and closed his eyes, dizzy and completely spent, as he heard the wolf yelp loudly once more as it began to fade in the distance.

“Oh jesus, Leonard, can you hear me” you asked as you dropped to your knees beside him, setting the gun to the side and inspected his arm. Leonard just growled and pulled his arm away from your touch.

“Stop it, we need to stop the bleeding” you reply softly as you go to take off your scarf and proceed to wrap it tightly around his arm. Leonard winced and turned his head away.

“Come on, let’s get you back inside so we can clean this up” you added as you went to go grab a now calmer Quinto and lead him back to Leonard

“Alright Quinto, like we practiced, down here” you say as you point down and tug on his reins gently. Quinto lowered himself down on his front two legs.

You quickly go over to Leonard and help him sit up slowly. You hoist him up, much to Leonard’s groaning protest, and support most of his weight on your shoulders.

“I’ll help you as much as I can, but I can’t lift you” you replied as you helped him onto the saddle.

“Alright, hang on now” you told Leonard “Quinto, up” you commanded as Quinto lifted himself up off the ground. Leonard swayed dangerously, but stayed upright. You patted Quinto’s neck “Atta boy, now come on, back to the house”

You three slowly made your way back to the castle, trying not to jostle the semi out of it Leonard too much. If he fell off, you’d really be in trouble with no way to pick him, besides dragging him, and you didn’t think he would appreciate that too much. You made your way back the way you came and ran back into the house.

“Is anyone here? We need some help out here! It’s an emergency” you call out down the hallway. James came quickly down the hall, after seeing most of what happened through the upstairs window.

“Where is he” James asked, slightly out of breath.

“Outside on my horse, we need a way to get him inside, he’s bleeding all over the place” you replied, your voice a couple octaves higher than usual.

“I’ll go find Scottie” James shouted as he had already turned to head down the hall. You stood around for a few seconds not sure what to do at first, then you decide you should probably try to at least get him off your horse.

You head back outside to check on Leonard and he was starting to look pale. You winced as you saw the blood all over his arm seeping through the scarf and running down his fingertips and splattering against the stark white snow.

“Alright Quinto, down again boy” as you tug once more on his reins. Quinto obliged and lowered himself to the ground, and not very gently. The sudden movement pitched Leonard forward and sent him toppling off Quinto, right into your arms. Thankfully you caught him, but it threw you off balance in the process. It took all you had to keep the two of you upright and trying to balance almost all of Leonard’s dead weight in your arms. After some shuffling, you finally hear the door open again. James and a chair that you haven’t met before came rushing outside.

“Aye, what the hell happened lass” Scottie asked “set him here on my cushion”

“Long story short, wolves, shotgun, bite, bleeding” you spit out quickly as you hefted Leonard into the chair, earning a groan from Leonard as he rested his head against the seat back, breathing heavy. The two of them head inside as you quickly tie Quinto up to a small tree

“I’ll be back” you promised, and dashed inside after them. You followed their shuffles into the nearest room. They had parked beside the fire and you came in quickly behind.

“James have Mrs. Saldana boil me some water, and I’m going to need some bandages, please”

“I’ll be right back” James replied, already halfway out of the room.

“Leonard, hey, are you still with me” you say quietly as you pat Leonard’s cheek softly.

“Stop it” Leonard growled out weakly.

“Well I guess you’re not too gravely injured” you replied as you rolled your eyes “stay awake for me”

“I’m fine” Leonard breathed out, as he stared lazily into the fire.

 

“Yeah, you’re the epitome of fine, Leonard. You’re pale, sweating, and bleeding all over the place, totally fine in my book” you glowered, placing your hands on your hips. Leonard just scowled into the fire, too tired to argue anymore. James finally came back into the room with some hot water and some bandages.

“Here you are miss” James said as he passed off everything to you.

“Thank you” you replied as you walked over and sat everything next to Leonard’s chair.

“Let me see your arm” you asked gently as you wrung out a washcloth. Leonard just sighed and extended his arm out to you, figuring it wouldn’t do much good to fight “this might sting a little”

That was an understatement. As soon as the rough, warm cloth hit the bite, he balled up his fist and roared.

“A little” Leonard cried out as he tried to pull his arm away “woman, that’s more than a little”

“Well I’m sorry, I’m just trying to help! At least it’s not too bad, you just seem to be a bleeder. Now stop crying and let me get it cleaned up” you replied in defense as you eased up on the cloth a bit as you cleaned around the bite gingerly.

Leonard shot you a glare and began to open his mouth like he wanted to comment, he instead closed it and fell quiet after that and chose to stare into the fire once more, only wincing or sucking air through his teeth when you hit a sensitive spot.

You finished cleaning up his wound that was thankfully looking much better. You coat his arm with some antiseptic and wrapped it tightly with some gauze. You placed his arm gently on the arm of the chair.

“Thank you” you started quietly “thank you for saving my life. How can I repay you”. Leonard slowly looked away from the fire and looked down at you, regarding your face. A half smile tugged at his mouth on the side that wasn’t facing you so you couldn’t see it. Leonard decided to take James’ advice. He was going all in.

“Meet me in the ballroom, tonight at 8” Leonard replied, looking back into the fire.


	5. Ballroom

You were a bit stunned to say the least. You just stared up at Leonard’s face for a few seconds, with your mouth slightly open, taking in his request. Leonard’s face started to fall the longer you stared up at him speechless.

“I mean, if you don’t want to…” Leonard started, frowning slightly.

“No, I’m sorry, I do. It’s just.. that just wasn’t what I thought you would say” you replied quickly, giving him a small reassuring smile.

“Good enough for me” Leonard chuckled, finally giving you a small smile in return.

“Now let’s get you back to your room so you can rest” you said quietly as you got up from the floor. You slowly got Leonard up to his feet and you put an arm around the small of his back to help support him.

As you both walked out of the room, Leonard rested his head lightly against yours and sighed softly, leaning into you a little more than what was probably necessary. You didn’t mind, and you didn’t say a word but just smiled despite yourself. You helped shuffle Leonard down the hallways to his room as he directed you where to go. You finally make it to Leonard’s room and you stop at the doors. Leonard lifts himself off you with a quiet grunt, and leaned into the doors.

“Thank you” Leonard says as he looked in your eyes and offered another small smile.

“You’re welcome, now get some rest” you replied back with a small smile of your own, as you turned to make your way back down the hall. You make your way back outside and untie Quinto from the tree and slowly lead him back to the barn. You pat Quinto softly on his nose.

 

“What have I got myself into” you mused, Quinto only offered a quiet nicker in reply “me either Quinto, me either” replied softly. You walked Quinto back to his stall and gave him some fresh hay and brushed him down in silence, just thinking about everything that’s happened these past few days that lead you here.

“I’ll be back soon” you promised, as you finished brushing Quinto’s mane and headed back to the house.

You head back upstairs to your room, not sure what to expect. When you opened the doors, something on your bed caught your eye. You gave a small gasp as you walked over to a dress laying across the bed. It was gorgeous, you ran your hand down its length, taking in its smooth features.

You hurriedly tried on the beautiful light yellow ball gown. It fit you just right, as you twirled around in it in front of the mirror. You heard a quiet knock on the door.

“Are you ready, miss” James asked as he spoke through a small crack in the door.

“Yeah, come in” you reply, not taking your eyes off yourself in the mirror.

“You look absolutely stunning” James stated as he hopped further in the doorway.

“Thank you, James” you said as you turned to look at him.

“Well, let’s not keep him waiting” James said as he gestured to the door. You grinned and headed for the door.

You slowly made your way down the hall, following James to the ballroom apprehensively, you didn’t know what to expect. James finally stopped outside of a door, in silent confirmation and you put a tentative hand on the large door and pushed it open just enough for you to be able to scoot inside.

Your eyes went wide and your mouth agape as you stood just inside the door, taking in the massive room. The room was pure white, with smatterings of silver and gold outlining its features. You had never seen a room more gorgeous.

“You look lovely in that dress, Y/N” you heard Leonard’s gruff voice say as he stepped out from the shadows.

“Thank you” you reply giving him a small bow “you look rather dashing yourself, Leonard”. You said taking in his gorgeous dark blue tuxedo. You could have swore you saw Leonard’s cheeks flush for a brief moment.

“How is your arm” you ask, concerned

“Never better” Leonard chuckled “may I have the honor of this dance, my lady” he questioned as he held out his hand to you.

“You certainly may” you replied as you placed your fingers in his outstretched hand. Leonard guided you down the steps gracefully.

_Tale as old as time, true as it can be, barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly_

You reach the bottom of the steps and place your feet on the marble floor, getting used to its smooth surface. You look to Leonard with a smile on your face, seeing he’s already wearing one just as big as yours as he leads you further onto the floor. Leonard pulls you in close, wrapping his arm around your waist and taking your other hand in his and holding them both up.

_Just a little change, small to say the least_

“I hope you know what you’re doing, because I sure don’t” you whisper, looking nervous.

“Trust me, darlin” Leonard replied grinning, as he began to move his feet.

_Both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast_

Leonard certainly surprised you to say the least. The way he moved, you couldn’t help but to fall in line with him. Your feet shuffled and intertwined together perfectly, like you two had practiced this dance every night of your lives. The smile on your face grew even wider. You were having the time of your life, with someone you least expected.

_Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise_

You two had made your way halfway across the dance floor when Leonard all of a sudden released his hand from your waist and sent you twirling out from him to the end of his fingertips. Your dress ruffled and billowed, following your twirls. No sooner had your hand extended, did Leonard call you back to him. You returned gracefully back into his embrace as you two continued to dance across the floor.

_Tale as old as time, tune as old as song, bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong_

More comfortable with each other now, the two of you glided effortlessly across the floor. He picked you up around your waist and spun you both around before once again taking your hand and lifted it just in front of his face and spun you in small circles, your dress furled and twirled, as it tried to keep up with your quick spins. He stopped you mid twirl and pulled you back to him, your back to his chest this time.

_Certain as the sun, rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast_

He took one hand and wrapped it around your middle tightly, and the other holding on to your upheld hand. Leonard slowed down the pace this time, resting his chin on your shoulder. You dance around in small circles trying to catch your breath. Leonard slowly danced the two of you off of the smooth marble floor, and back up the stairs.

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast_

Leonard continued to hold your hand and wordlessly escorted you back to your room. You arrived at the shut double doors to you room, you almost walked through the doors but hesitated and turned around slowly. 

“That was wonderful Leonard, thank you” you breathe, still out of breath.

“You’re quite the dancer Y/N” Leonard replied, offering you a small smile.

“Thank you, you as well” you blushed “well, goodnight” you replied as you made to turn and enter your room but a movement caught the corner of your eye.

Leonard had moved in dangerously close to you. He leaned over slightly and hesitated by your cheek, you could feel his warm breath against your skin. You were frozen in place, unable to move as you stared into his eyes. Leonard made another quick movement and kissed your cheek deftly, and quickly turned and made his way back down the hallway.

Your cheek burned as you continued to feel the warmth of his lips. You brought your hand up and cupped the area lightly as you grinned to yourself. You turned to the double doors once more and made your way inside. You couldn’t wipe the grin off your face as you got undressed and laid the dress on the back of a nearby chair. You quickly threw on some pajamas and crawled into bed exhausted, heart fluttering, thinking of your dance with Leonard as you quickly fell asleep.

You were awoken the next morning by a light knocking on your door. You groan and crack your eyes open slightly, thinking you were hearing things. The soft knocking echoed through the air once more.

“Y/N, are you awake? May I come in” Leonard asked softly at the door.

“Yeah, sure, come in” You reply with a yawn and sat up in the bed. Leonard opens the door slightly, peering inside first before fully opening the door.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you” Leonard asked hesitantly.

“No, no, you’re fine Leonard. I need to get up anyway” you replied, stretching “to what do I owe this visit”

“Well, I was wanting..” Leonard paused, leaning from one foot to the other, looking quite nervous “I was hoping you’d accompany me to the garden”

“Sure” you replied giving him a confused yet warm smile “but for what”

“That’s a surprise” Leonard replied, sighing out a breath of relief “now go on and get ready” he returned your smile and left the room so you could get dressed. You hopped up out of bed quickly and began to get ready. You had no idea what Leonard had in store for you, but you were excited nonetheless.

You made your way out of your room and looked around outside the doors. You didn’t see Leonard anywhere, so you made your way down the hallway to the doors that lead outside. You pushed the doors open and squinted your eyes in the morning light. You spotted Leonard looking out over the grounds with his hands clasped behind his back. You slowly walk up and stand beside Leonard. He looks down at you and offers an arm.

“Ready” Leonard asks with a smile. Your reply was to just interlock your arm in his as he begins to lead you away from the house.

“So where are we going” you ask, as you take in your surroundings, not having seen this side of the house before.

“You’ll see when we get there” Leonard replied, trying to suppress a smile. He led you to a corner of the house and stopped “Ok, close your eyes”. You did as he asked and closed your eyes and felt him guiding you gently around the side of the house.

“Ok open them” he told you. You slowly opened your eyes and let out a tiny gasp.

“I know it’s not much to look at now in winter but…” Leonard started, but you cut him off.

“It’s gorgeous” you whisper as you step away from Leonard. He had led you to a small alcove tucked away in the back of the garden. It had a gorgeous multi tier marble fountain at its center. The water had frozen mid spray, making the sun dance and sparkle across the frozen ice.

“This is my favorite spot” Leonard said softly, watching your amazement.

“I can see why” you replied as you ran your fingers across a thorny plant.

“Roses” Leonard said, answering your unasked question “you should see them in full bloom around spring”

“I’d like that” you replied, nodding your head. Leonard just smiled in return. You walked away from Leonard, and dragged your finger tips along the icy fountain, staring at the beautiful ice crystals. You stopped mid way around the fountain when you looked back over to Leonard, seeing him distracted with the rose bush, you get an idea.

“Hey Leonard, look” you reply as you ball up a pile of snow. Leonard slowly turned around to face you and got a shirt full of snow. You brought both hands up to your mouth as you suppress a laugh.

Only, Leonard isn’t laughing, not at all. Leonard just stared at his now wet shirt for a few seconds before snapping his head up to you, looking at you through narrowed eyes. You just squeak into your hands as you duck behind the opposite side of the fountain.

You must have stood there for what seemed like forever, waiting for Leonard’s wrath to find you. It never came, you didn’t even hear anything coming from the other side of the fountain, it was completely silent. You steel your nerves and push yourself around the side of the fountain and peek around it gingerly, only to receive a face full of snow.

You just stand there in shock, with your mouth wide open. Leonard is roaring with laughter at the other end of the alcove. You brush the snow off your face and scowl.

“That’s it, game on” you say sternly and began to wad up another snowball and fling it in Leonard’s direction, who easily steps out of the way.

“Bring it on, darlin” Leonard replies with a laugh and a twinkle in his eyes, as he also wads up more snow. Both Leonard’s and your laughs waft along the cold winter air, out into the trees, where a wolf growls low and deep at the sound.

“Easy my pet, all in good time” a voice quietly whispers as they pet the wolf’s head to silence it “all in good time”


	6. Justice

You and Leonard made your way back to the house, both of you laughing and in good spirits. Leonard lightly wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you in close. You leaned into his side and wrapped your arm around his lower back, hugging him gently. Leonard pulled away a moment later to open the door for you and gestured you inside. You nodded your head in his direction and made your way in.

“Come with me and I’ll get a fire going” Leonard offered, making his way to the fireplace.

“Sounds wonderful” you said as you shivered slightly from your damp clothes. You followed Leonard into the study and pulled up a couple chairs close together up to the fireplace as Leonard finished bringing it to life. You sat down in the armchair and brought your feet up close to the fire, trying to dry your wet socks. Leonard made his way over to the chair and brought his feet up and crossed them over yours.

“Stop hogging all the fire” Leonard teased as he gently poked at your feet with his own.

“You’re just jealous I won that snowball fight, Leonard” you quipped as you pushed back at his feet.

“You wish, darlin” Leonard chuckled softly, stilling his feet next to yours. You just playfully shoved his shoulder and let out a quiet laugh, too tired to argue. You leaned your head back against the chair and watched as the fire danced in the fireplace, casting long shadows on the wall in the otherwise dark room. The two of you sat in a comfortable silence, just listening to the fire pop and crackle.

You were finally starting to get warm, as you peered over at Leonard. His face was resting on his hand, and his eyes were closed. You watched him for a while as he sat there snoring softly taking in his softer features now that his guard was down completely. A smile formed on your lips, and you were sure that it wasn’t only the fire that was warming the inside of your chest. You lifted your hand toward his head and hesitated, biting your lip, unsure for a moment.

You ultimately decided to go for it, not being able to resist, and gently ran your fingers through his hair. You earned a small groan from Leonard as his lips formed up into a small smile, and he leaned his head further into your hand. You continue to run your fingers through his hair for a while longer, enjoying the soft feel of it between your fingers. You eventually still your hand in his hair, unsure whether he had fallen back asleep or not.

“Len..” you began, but were cut off suddenly by a loud knock at the door. You turned your head in the direction of the knock briefly before turning back to Leonard. You were startled to see him now fully awake and staring right at you. He swiftly got up from the chair and made his way to the door.

You stayed in your seat and waited for him to return, fidgeting despite yourself. When he didn’t return after a couple of minutes, you began to get curious. You lifted yourself off the chair and made your way silently down the hall, to the sound of two distinct voices and what sounded like growls.

“For the last time, what the hell are you doing here, Jocelyn” Leonard growled as he held onto the door tightly, not letting it open all the way. His body was rigid and his breathing heavy as he glared at the unwelcome guest through narrowed eyes. Leonard occasionally snuck a glance at the wolves who were circling around Jocelyn’s feet, snarling and snapping at him, just waiting for a command.

“Why Leonard, can’t a woman just come and pay a visit? It’s been so long, I’ve missed you” Jocelyn purred as she stepped close to Leonard and ran her finger along his jawline. Leonard immediately snapped his head back and stepped away from her touch. Jocelyn took the moment that Leonard had stepped out of the doorway as an opportunity and moved quickly into the house.

“Patrol” she said to her wolves, without turning around, as they both took off in a run.

“Jocelyn…” Leonard growled out a warning, but Jocelyn completely ignored him. She sauntered into the house taking in everything.

“I love what you’ve done with the place Leonard” Jocelyn said with a smirk “really brings out your…” she trailed off as she noticed you staring at her wide eyed down at the end of the hall.

“Oh, so this must be the new upgrade” Jocelyn smiled wickedly, staring straight into your eyes. You just continued to stare and unconsciously start backing up a few paces as she began to close in.

“Knock it off Jocelyn and get out of here” Leonard warned as he quickly walked around and put himself between the two of you and tried to stop Jocelyn from advancing further into the house and to you.

“That’s no way to treat a guest, Leonard” Jocelyn said as she easily side stepped, and made her way ever closer to you.

“Where is our daughter” Leonard asked suddenly, a hint of desperation pricking into his voice, Jocelyn stopped in her tracks.

“Far away from you, Leonard. Where you can’t disappoint her” Jocelyn answered icily. Leonard closed his eyes as his chest heaved heavily and his shoulders slumped at the reply.

“Don’t you think I deserve..” Leonard began quietly but his words were quickly cut off.

“What you deserve? Oh no Leonard, this is more than what you deserve” Jocelyn replied bitterly.

‘So the wolves were yours all along” you reply, trying to change the touchy subject “that explains a lot”

“Indeed. You really think I would leave Leonard completely alone after placing the curse? Have to be certain it stays firmly in place to save everyone the trouble” Jocelyn replied coldly. Your temper flared at her words.

“Just because you’re a cold hearted bitch, incapable of love, doesn’t mean the rest of us are” you shouted at Jocelyn, while taking a few brave steps forward, hands balled into fists at your sides.

“Y/N…” Leonard tried to warn but it was too late. The words had tumbled out of your mouth to be greeted by Jocelyn who narrowed her eyes to slits.

“Why you little..” Jocelyn glowered at you and lifted her hand slightly and waved it in front of her and you found yourself hurtling backwards through the air. You hit the wall with a loud thud, smacking your head hard, then crashing down onto a table at the end of the hall. You fall to the floor in a heap, unconscious and bleeding from various cuts from the splintered table. A smile began to creep onto Jocelyn’s face as Leonard stood there, eyes on fire, hands clenched so tight that his arms were shaking at his sides.

“Well that was fun” Jocelyn laughed as she turned to acknowledge Leonard. Jocelyn barely got herself turned around before she found her feet leaving the floor. Leonard had unglued himself from the floor and crashed into Jocelyn like a linebacker and slammed her hard against the wall.

“You vile woman” Leonard roared “what did I ever do to deserve any of this”

Leonard just stood there, holding Jocelyn up against the wall, chest heaving in anger, waiting for a reply. Jocelyn was looking over his shoulder, eyes unfocused. Leonard looked at her, slightly confused at her lack of response. His confusion was short lived as a trickle of blood leaked out of the corner of Jocelyn’s mouth.

“What the..” Leonard trailed off as he relented his iron grip on Jocelyn’s shoulders slightly, staring at the trickle of blood. Jocelyn shook as a bloody cough gurgled out of her lips and dripped down her chin. Leonard eyes glanced down and finally really looked at Jocelyn. Leonard had been so angry, and tackled Jocelyn so hard, that he had inadvertently impaled her onto a spear from one of the coats of armor that lined the hallway.

Leonard dropped his hands suddenly and backed up a step in shock. Leonard watched as Jocelyn brought her hands up to feel the spear through her stomach, agony ripping through her. Jocelyn grunted and tried to grab the hilt to pull it out, but couldn’t get a good grip, it was too slick with blood. She then tried to kick her feet weakly, trying to find anything for leverage. Finding nothing, she cursed inwardly, as a shaky breath escaped her lips.

Leonard just continued to look at her with shock in his eyes, hardly believing what he was seeing, what he had done. Jocelyn rested her head back against the wall, breathing heavy, as the blood oozed out of the wound around the hilt and pooled beneath her, despite her trying to stop it with her hands.

“You’ll never… find love” Jocelyn managed to cough out in between mouthfuls of blood, staring directly at Leonard. Leonard snapped out of his haze and his face hardened at her words.

“It seems I already have” Leonard replied softly “it appears you weren’t a very good witch after all” as he let a smirk grace his lips. Jocelyn snarled and her lips twisted up in anger and pain as another extremely bloody cough wracked her frame.

She took in another painful breath as her hands began to lose their grip on the hilt of the spear. Her breathing shallowed as she took in one more shuddering breath before her body stilled and her arms dropped to her sides and her eyes became distant and unseeing once more, for the last time. All was silent for a few moments, until the howls of two wolves pierced the winter air.

“My god..” Leonard breathed out. He stood there for a couple minutes, rubbing his face, trying to take in everything that just happened. Then he suddenly cursed out loud to himself. He ran over to where you were lying and pulled you out from the pile of splintered wood.

“Hey darlin, are you with me” Leonard asked softly as he checked your pulse, then moving around frantically, checking you over, “don’t you do this to me Y/N, not now”. Leonard lightly tapped your cheek, trying to bring you around. You groaned softly.

“Hey sweetheart, that’s it, come back to me” Leonard encouraged, breathing out a sigh of relief. Your eyes fluttered open at his words.

“What happened” you groaned groggily, voice barely above a whisper.

“Well I don’t know if it was brave or stupid, but you told Jocelyn off and you ended up thrown against a wall” Leonard explained, his features were disapproving of your actions, but his eyes displayed another story, as a twinkle in them danced in the light.

“Sorry” you replied, softly “she just made me so angry. Where is she now” you asked. Leonard just inclined his head down the hallway where you could see Jocelyn dangling against the wall. You quickly looked away and swallowed thickly from the sight.

“Oh… Oh my god. Are you ok? What happened” you replied frantically

“She didn’t hurt me, she never got the chance” Leonard replied as he rested one hand on your shoulder and the other lifted your chin, bringing your eyes to meet his “I promise I’m ok”. You nodded your head slightly and brought your hand up to rest on top of his.

“Are you okay?” Leonard asked, as his hands began move around your head and arms checking your bumps and scratches, his touches surprisingly gentle.

“I think so, nothing broken at least” you replied, wincing as Leonard found a couple sensitive spots.

“Do you think you can stand” Leonard asked, his voice impossibly gentle as he placed his hand on your shoulder.

“I think so, let’s see…” you replied, as you begin to steel yourself. Leonard just silently stood and helped you up carefully. You swayed slightly on your feet but you managed to grab Leonard’s shoulder for support. Leonard placed his hands on your sides in order to help you steady yourself, eyebrows furrowed as he watched you closely.

You closed your eyes for a few seconds as a wave of nausea swept over you. When you opened your eyes once more, your eyes met Leonard’s. You stared into his eyes for a few moments, something in their depths that you couldn’t quite read.

“Are you mad at me” you asked quietly, trying to guess what was wrong with him.

“A little yeah” Leonard replied honestly “that was a pretty stupid thing to do, egging her on like that…”. You lowered your head and sighed. You knew it was a stupid move, but you just couldn’t help yourself. Everything that woman had done to this poor man, set every fiber of your being on fire. He hadn’t deserved any of it.

“I don’t know what I would have done if she had seriously hurt you” Leonard spoke quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

“I know, I’m sor.. wait, what” you replied confused, not quite sure what you had just heard.

“I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to you Y/N” Leonard began as he cupped your face gently in his hands “these past few days have been incredible. I haven’t felt this happy in.. I can’t even remember when. You cared about me and stayed even when I yelled at you, I am sorry for that by the way. I was afraid you’d leave like everyone else so I tried to push you away, but I’m glad you decided to stay…”

“Leonard…” you tried to interject, but Leonard just kept babbling.

“I wish this would have happened on better circumstances, and I could have done all this properly.”

“Leonard” you almost shouted, lifting your hands to his face and squeezing his cheeks softly to get him to focus on you. Leonard stopped talking and just stared into your eyes, breathing shallow, a hint of fear and vulnerability in those beautiful hazel eyes.

“I love you too” you continued quietly, your voice almost catching in your throat as you pulled his face towards yours and planted your lips on his. Leonard stiffened against your lips, eyes wide, until you moved your hand and brought it up to run your fingers through his hair, and rested it on the back of his head, enjoying the feeling of his soft hair between your fingers once more.

Leonard finally closed his eyes at your touch and relaxed into your lips and returned your kiss, snaking his arms around your waist. You tug at the back of Leonard’s hair roughly earning a soft growl against your lips from Leonard as he moved your back against the wall, pressing up against you. You parted your lips slightly as Leonard’s tongue begged for entrance, his mouth managing to swallow your quiet moans as he deepened the kiss. The both of you seemed to melt together, as your arms and legs wrapped around each other.

You both reluctantly pull away after a few moments, panting and trying to catch your breath. You both stayed close to one another, neither one of you wanting to pull away, lips still hovering dangerously close, his warm breath against your skin making you shiver.

“That was incredible” Leonard breathed out, eyes still closed, arms still around your waist, not moving a muscle.

“You’re telling me” you mumbled quietly. You were about to lean back in when you heard shouts from down the hallway. You both pulled away from each other reluctantly, your hand leaving his hair and Leonard’s hands slipping down your hips slowly.

“Look guys” James shouted, flailing his arms about “I’m a real boy! I mean, I’m me again!” James ran down the hallway past you and crashed into Leonard, giving him a giant hug. You held your sides and laughed as Leonard stiffened at his touch, looking slightly irritated at the interruption, rolling his eyes at James’ enthusiasm but returned his hug eventually, giving his friend a small smile.

“Wow, this is fantastic” you exclaim, as James stepped over to you, giving you an equally big hug and lifting you off the floor slightly. “where is everyone else”

“I’m not sure, but I think I heard some of them in the dining hall. Let’s go see, shall we” James replied, extending his arm to you. “You coming” He asked, turning his head to Leonard.

“I’ll be there in a minute” Leonard replied quietly “I should really clean all this up before anyone else sees.”

“Anyone sees…” James trailed off as he finally looked past Leonard’s shoulder and took notice of what was behind him “Oh… Oh my god, what the hell happened” James’ asked sounding a bit panicked.

“That’s a story for another time, James” Leonard replied “take Y/N and go, and make sure no one else comes down this way” James just nodded his head once as he tore his eyes away from the scene.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help” you asked Leonard concerned, placing your hand on his forearm gently.

“I got it, really, don’t worry” Leonard tried to reassure you, giving you a small smile and patting your hand. You looked into his eyes and searched them thoroughly before relenting.

“Alright, then” you nodded, giving him a small smile in return. You hooked your arm around James’ still outstretched one “let’s go James”.

“Yes ma’am” James replied, giving you a smile and leading you down the hallway to find the others.

You found them all in the dining room, all overjoyed to be back to themselves again. None of them knew what exactly broke the curse, but no one really cared. You greeted them and pulled them all into big hugs, happy for them that they were back to normal.

Leonard made it into the room a while later, looking tired and a bit disheveled. He tried to hide it the best he could while he also exchanged hugs with his friends. After everyone hugged it out, Leonard made his way over to you.

“Can we…” Leonard trailed off, stretching out his hand to yours.

“Yeah, of course” you replied, meeting his hand halfway. You waved to everyone and reassured them that you’d see them all later as you and Leonard exited the room.

Leonard silently lead you back to the room with the fireplace. He brought you back to one of the chairs and sat you down as he moved to the fireplace to stoke the dying embers. The quiet filled the room as you looked on, watching him work. You finally broke the silence after the fire came back to life.

“Are you sure you’re ok” you asked softly, as you made your way over where Leonard was kneeling “that was a lot for anyone to deal with today”

“I will admit that it was a lot to take in, but I’ll be alright darlin, I promise” Leonard replied as he got to his feet and placed his hand on your cheek.

“I meant what I said back there” Leonard spoke quietly, his eyes searching yours “there’s just something about you…”

“There’s something about you too” you said cutting him off, placing your hand on his opposite cheek, feeling his stubble beneath your hand. “I wanted to run in the beginning, believe me. But just looking at you, I knew there was more than meets the eye, and I’m glad I stuck around to find out what. You deserve so much more than what she ever gave you”.

“It looks like I finally found it” Leonard smiled at you. “I don’t know why the spell didn’t affect you like the others, but I’m happy for it”.

“I’m happy for it too” you said, chuckling softly, returning his smile. “You seem like quite the complex man, Leonard. I look forward to getting to know you better”.

“Not as complex as you might think, sweetheart” Leonard replied, while gazing fondly into your eyes. You tilted your head up, and Leonard met you halfway as your lips found each other once more. Leonard wrapped his arms around your waist tight, and pulled you close to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to you, deepening the kiss. Leonard groaned softly into your lips. You chuckled lightly as you broke the kiss a while later.

“There will be more time for that later” you stated with a wink as you moved to break his grip on your waist. “We have work to do”. Leonard just looked confused as he released his grip on your waist. You grabbed his hands and tried to tug him along.

“What are you talking about” Leonard questioned, quirking an eyebrow “I already cleaned up the hallway”. You just looked up at his confused face and smirked.

“You have a daughter to find, don’t you” you reminded him and Leonard’s eyes lit up.

“You’re right” Leonard replied, breathless “I think I love you, woman”. You just giggled softly and kissed his cheek as Leonard allowed you to drag him out of the room to your next big adventure, and one step closer to your happily ever after.


End file.
